bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kidō (Paladin78)
|altbackcolor=#99FF66; |textcolor=#AAAAAA |alttextcolor=#AAAAAA |height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Overview |tab2=Hadō |tab3=Bakudō |tabAlt=Kekkei }} |tblcolor = |textcolor = white }} is a form of Shinigami combat based on advanced spells. These spells are produced with strong Reiryoku and fall into two categories: Hadō for direct attacks, and Bakudō for battle support.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 97 It is one of the techniques in the Zankensoki, the group of Shinigami primary combat skills. Kidō spells are triggered by an incantation. Experienced users can trigger them without an incantation, though the effectiveness of the spell may be diminished.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED, page 71 The Kidō Corps is a branch of Soul Society's military which excels in the mastery of Kidō. Kidō Mechanics Most spells are graded on a scale from 1 to 99, spells of the latter being the most powerful and the most difficult to perform. To use Kidō, a Shinigami must recite the specific incantation for the spell, which is often long and requires a few seconds to speak. The power of a spell relies on the power of the user, as even a low-level spell can be utterly devastating when utilized by a high-class Shinigami. Kidō can be used for practical purposes as well. has demonstrated that a Kidō spell can be used to light a dark hallway if the spell is tweaked in the right way, albeit with less power.Bleach manga; Chapter 248, page 8 No Kidō will last forever, and will erode with time, as with anything created by living things will die because all living things will eventually die.Bleach manga; Chapter 329, page 2 demonstrates this with his , causing a to dissolve.Bleach manga; Chapter 368, page 19 Kidō Classification There are three main types of Kidō: binding spells, destruction spells, and healing spells. * : Supplementary spells which can immobilize an enemy or have an effect besides a direct strike. They may seem subtle, but these spells can give their users a tactical advantage when used properly. These are a broad category of defensive spells which block/repel attacks or freezes enemies in place. This class of spells include . :* : Somewhat similar to barriers, but far more powerful and require far more preparation to create. Seals can only be used by those of sufficient spiritual power, and are meant to hold the most powerful and/or dangerous artifacts or beings. Seals are usually hard to break. * : Offensive spells which inflict direct damage to the enemy. Their effectiveness differs depending on the user. It is said the effectiveness of the higher-ranked spells are beyond imagination. :* : A particular offensive spell like that requires the user to sacrifice a certain portion of themselves in order to use it.Bleach manga; Chapter 396, page 2''Bleach'' anime; Episode 295 :* : Also known as .Bleach manga; Chapter 526, page 3 These spells do not have known names, numbers, or incantations to cast, and simply heal the target. As the user holds his/her hands above the patient's wounds, his/her palms glow with green spiritual energy to facilitate healing. When one heals with regular healing kidō, they perform restoration first. By doing so, one can attempt to recover the physical body using the patient's restored Reiatsu and the healer's external Reiatsu. Therefore, restoring the Reiatsu when the physical body is in a fully healed state is no trouble at all.Bleach manga; Chapter 382, page 10 * : Focused spiritual energy formed into a solid form of energy. This energy can take on many shapes or colors as determined by the user. Barriers are protective in nature, and can be as simple as a barrier only protecting one direction or encompassing all sides of an area. Barriers can be used for containment, and some barriers can be used offensively. Barriers can mask spiritual pressure and can make one spiritually and physically invisible. The strength of a barrier is dependent upon the power of the user. Weak barriers are easily breakable, while strong ones can last for centuries. Barriers created by noble blood are said to be unbreakable by those of lesser status. Certain barriers can be placed beforehand and activated later, while others require certain artifacts and time to activate. Kidō Spells {|class="toccolours collapsible collapsed navbox" border="1" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="2" style=" float: center; font-size:90%; width:100%;" !colspan="2" style=" text-align:center; font-size:13.5px; font-weight:bold; background:#99FF66; ; color:#FF7000"| Bakudō (縛道, "Way of Binding") |- | {|border="1" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="2" style=" float: center; font-size:90%; width:100%;" |- |style="background:#FF7000; background-image:-moz-radial-gradient(top,#228B22 20%,#000000 80%);background-image:-webkit-radial-gradient(top,#FF7000 20%,#000000 80%); -moz-border-radius: 7px; padding:4px 4px 4px 4px; text-align:center; font-weight:bold; color:#000000;"|'Number' |style="background:#228B22; background-image:-moz-radial-gradient(top,#228B22 20%,#000000 80%);background-image:-webkit-radial-gradient(top,#FF7000 20%,#000000 80%); -moz-border-radius: 7px; padding:4px 4px 4px 4px; text-align:center; font-weight:bold; color:#000000;"|'Name' |style="background:#228B22; background-image:-moz-radial-gradient(top,#228B22 20%,#000000 80%);background-image:-webkit-radial-gradient(top,#FF7000 20%,#000000 80%); -moz-border-radius: 7px; padding:4px 4px 4px 4px; text-align:center; font-weight:bold; color:#000000;"|'Description' |style="background:#228B22; background-image:-moz-radial-gradient(top,#228B22 20%,#000000 80%);background-image:-webkit-radial-gradient(top,#FF7000 20%,#000000 80%); -moz-border-radius: 7px; padding:4px 4px 4px 4px; text-align:center; font-weight:bold; color:#000000;"|'Image' |- {|class="toccolours collapsible collapsed navbox" border="1" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="2" style=" float: center; font-size:90%; width:100%;" !colspan="2" style=" text-align:center; font-size:13.5px; font-weight:bold; background:#99FF66; ; color:#AAAAAA"| Hadō (破道, "Way of Destruction") |- Category:Hadō (Paladin78) Category:Bakudō (Paladin78) Category:Kekkei (Paladin78)